


Totentanz by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: RPF - Classical Composers, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 19th Century, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome, romantic movement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: You decide before the waltz is over that you hate Frederick Chopin.





	Totentanz by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Totentanz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34949) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thanks to paraka for hosting.

**Title** : Totentanz  
 **Author** : Aja  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : RPF -Classical Compsers  
 **Character** : Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Warnings** : No Archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : You decide before the waltz is over that you hate Frederick Chopin.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/34949)  
**Length** 0:19:52  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Totentanz%20by%20Aja.mp3)


End file.
